


Start Line

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: 7ORDER, Love-tune
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: mostly Aran's...internal monologue.





	Start Line

_Home_ , was what Aran would have called it, had he been asked what it felt like when he was with his members.

The noise and familiarity of summers and late nights and 360+ unread messages while he was away from his phone for an hour, the loud and painful clash of seven different opinions and personalities, the feeling of having a place to belong to.

It was all of them, all at once, and Aran had never felt more secure and invincible. 

Sanada had called them a family, many times. It used to hurt, back then, because ripping apart the closest parts of your person away from you was _painful_ , and wounds take time to heal.

Sometimes the memories still come back, a note out of tune or a comment made in a voice too high-pitched.

Muted, dull, faded. That’s all those moments were. 

Things are different now.

A clean slate, a fresh start. New notebooks with crisp, blank pages. It was time to show off their colors, and Aran should really avoid getting lost in his thoughts while in the middle of work.

“You move too fast,” Myuto whines good-naturedly, pointing the lens and pressing the camera shutter three times in quick succession while Aran tries to pin Reo’s limbs to his sides. “The pictures are going to look all wonky and wrong.”

Reo giggles, not really putting effort into setting himself free. They are play-wrestling on the floor, with Myuto documenting them casually. There are magazine staff around, but they’re milling about and letting the three of them take free reign over the shoot. For now.

Suddenly, Aran’s hands wander to his sides, and all hell breaks loose.

“I give, I give!” Reo wriggles like a giant worm, uncontrollable laughter escaping him. Aran doesn’t let up with the tickling, though, and then they are a tangled, writhing mess on the rug of the living room set, Myuto’s delighted cackle as he takes countless incomprehensible pictures ignored in favor of Reo shrieking and squirming his way out of Aran’s reach.

They have to straighten up their outfits for later, for the individual interview and professional group shots, and then they’ll meet up with the others to discuss the visual and video shoot, which will probably be sometime next week. But for now, everything is music, and all the colors spark wonder.

It’s a new era, finally. Time for new beginnings, and the seven of them have decided to ride the waves.


End file.
